


The Lion's Den

by Sycophantism



Series: The Clockwork Backlog [4]
Category: Clockwork (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycophantism/pseuds/Sycophantism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>It wasn't the first time he'd found himself compelled into the company of this particular aristocrat, and he knew it wouldn't be the last.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion's Den

It wasn't the first time he'd found himself compelled into the company of this particular aristocrat, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. The first time he'd found himself in the proverbial (and literal) lion's den had been an entire fiasco of properly acquainting themselves with each others', how to say, intimate quirks. They hadn't actually gotten to the main event, which had caused Gaz to pout all the rest of the night. There needed to be a certain degree of caution, Leonardo had explained repeatedly, and although Gaz knew full well, he had waved off the taller man's appeasements each time they arose.

Since then, at least, they had managed to reach the finale. It was always a very distinct experience for the Ringleader; laying on his back, quite exposed but completely heedless of his vulnerability. More than once, the hybrid had startled him out of bliss by grasping his hips and raising his lower half from the bed, leaving his torso to sprawl against the bed and his legs to dangle across the man's broad shoulders as he was suddenly subject to the most thorough (and pleasurable) oral preparation of his life. It wasn't even uncommon for Leonardo to tongue him straight into orgasm, spreading him open and licking roughly at the node of nerves inside of his ass. The first time it had been quite explosive-- a relatively new sensation, if not for the act than for the intensity of it. After all, large men would have large tongues, and the hybrid that had begun to make a habit of taking him to bed was certainly proportional. 

Their usual tryst was a little less devious than that, but still quite different from the norm for Gaz. There were many reasons for Leonardo to be thorough in preparing any lover he went to bed with, no little bit just the simple fact that he didn't want to harm them. Getting Gaz-- scrawny man that he was-- open enough to take in the hulking man's cock was no quick job. Not that the Ringleader always agreed-- or rather, _ever_ agreed. Without fail, he had always proclaimed himself ready enough long before Leonardo deemed him so. And every time, without fail, Leonardo had stood by his own standards, stroking Gaz's insides, spreading the salve, twisting his tongue into the man's hole, and working him open for much longer than the Ringleader was used to. Every night they spent together dissolved into Gaz demanding more, making a fuss and slowly crumbling into a feverish, unintelligible heap. And all that before Leonardo even got his cock inside.

Still-- Gaz would always maintain the upper hand, even when it was snatched so gracefully from him. He never silenced, and though occasionally he _would_ deteriorate into inarticulate sounds of surprise and pleasure and need, he would always claw his way back to some semblance of dignity. To most, it would be frustrating, and that was part of the reason Gaz did it. For Leonardo, it was almost endearing. The hybrid enjoyed pleasing his partners, and being able to render the infamous Ringleader into such a mess-- even if just briefly-- was enough for him. The smaller man's enthusiasm about their affair was probably Leonardo's favorite part, though; how he endured everything the hybrid dished out, suffering through hours of foreplay and preperation, managing to withstand a night of marathon sex (despite their orgasm ratio being greatly tipped in his favour, often leading to his exhaustion long before Leonardo was truly satisfied), and all without losing a speck of his egotistic demeanor.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll drag you all into Leo/Gaz hell with me if it's the last damn thing I do in this fandom


End file.
